micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Danburnia
King Joe I I would like to apologise for my comments made about Danburnia and would like to confirm that their people do bnot eat dogs, watch Fifth Gear, fancy their cousins and are not gay or Communists (except Len). We Stand On The Brink Of War Civilized peoples of Danburnia, Scientopia stands on the brink of war to liberate an oppressed leader. The kingdom of camuria has captured his lands and made him a war criminal. It is my belief he is innocent, and i take it upon myself to free him. However, it would make Scientopia feel more at ease going into this war if they could go into the war backed by their allies. Yours sincerly, Tsar Royalé Tierney On behalf of the entire populous of Scientopia Our Allie Danburnia, My belief is that Scientopia is accusing me of these crimes because I tried to keep peace between Scientopia and Danburnia, and rejected an Alliance with them because of the way they bullied your nation, and Camuria always stands by her allies King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania We, as you know, are a peace seeking nation, as demonstated when we fought alongside you for your valiant fight against stigistan for independence. We got you that. I would also like to note, ally is spelt, well, like that, not allie. Tsar Royalé Tierney How can you say you are a peace seeking nation when you are contacting other nationas to declare war upon Camuria? You also said we are Roman Catholic and you fight against it and want religious freedom, is ithe United Kingdom not Church of England but also very open to other national diversity? also i would like to point out it is the Univeral Declaration of Human Rights not the Universal Constution of Human rights. I think this has been sparked because we stood by Danburnia against you and if Danburnia enters a maybe future confilict we would like to think you would join us. King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania No, The UK State is seperate from any Church. I believe the term is necessary war, and you have taken away someone elses Micronation, simply because you disagree with its ruling party. You, my friend, have forced you dislike for communism upon misthasia, and scientopia will not stand by and watch. I would like to point out that the mistake with the UDHR was on another talk page. I would like to think that, while there has been slight hostility between ourselves and Danburnia of late, they would side with us for liberating them. Tsar Royalé Tierney Scientopia In the past I personally knew King Daniel and my nation was closly allied with the Kingdom of Misthasia, but after he betrayed me, and I shall not go into detail on what he did I became enermies with him. I tried to keep my own matters out of the micronational affairs but after he tried to demolish a small embassy that I had built when we where allies, he violated Diplomatic laws and that is what mainly lead up to the Misthasian offencive, also he has done many things against me in thae past, and I shall not denie that I have also done the wrong things to him that is what caused the state of affairs that lead up to the Offencive and the way he treated his citizens he even broke a few British Laws, not to be mentioned, the people didn't like his rule and he was trying to do as much as he could to criple me and my allies. Even after the war I offered him titles and a place in the provinces government but as he didn't sign the surrender, he got nothing. King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania I don't ever trust a story with only one side. Scientopia sticks to its decision. Until it hears King Daniel side of the story, The threat of microwar will not be withdrawn. He should reserve the right to demolish something standing on his land. We will fight for what we think deserves. Tsar Royalé Tierney Scientopia Very well, and it is againt Diplomatic laws to destroy an embassy as that land is the territory of the other nation. We have still got the Misthasian old embassy here and is know the head of the provincial rulers visiting mainland, Camuria. Anyway I doubt you will speak with King Daniel, as he is to secluded to speak with those he dosn't know. Even his supporters have strted to take his power to keep stability and before the end Anzacia will have to withdraw the troops they plan to land, to protect the homelands. I don't even think it was his decision to start this war. The Camurian Armies were fighting alongside Anzacia in Micro War 2, until they withdrew upon planning to capture Misthasia, and if you mean to frighten me, or my people into submisson over your possible war with us, it isn't working, we will fight to the end for our beliefs and ideologies. Also we like wars that are more physical, not cyber wars that have no use what-so-ever if it is a war you want with us, bring weapons and expect pain. King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania We understand that it is unlikely that I will speak to king Daniel, but, until I do, i refuse to withdraw. I will inform our agent(s) that you will have weapons. Tell me, what kind of weapons? I hope you don't intend to use lethal force, else, of course, or agents would simply inform the laws of the land. Our agents are more than will to withstand pain for their goals, we will liberate Misthasia for King Daniel if necessary. Tsar Royalé Tierney, Scientopia King Ian, i'm sorry about what happened about your embassy, but that wasn't me or any of my forces, it was Sergent Hillsbourgh, he had a small force of rebels do it, I never menchioned this in the past because I feared it may cause people to think I am weaker also, it was Minister Davis of Defence who came up with the idea of an invassion and recapturing Misthasia for moral in Anzacia. Later on I found out they had killed Supreme Senator Henry Richardson and have been using me as a puppet. So from this day I shall start to think whether to abdicate the throne of Anzacia. Thank you everyone, King Daniel of Anzacia We know that lethal force shall cause the British government to get involed and I can not disclose information about our arsanel also we have overwhelming amounts of money and people at our disposal. King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania Well....i'm shocked..my sources have been telling me biast reports and aren't as informed as I expected. I send my dearest apologies to you and in late November after sending you a cheque of £2000 for the war in Europe, I would like you to keep half of it and also all members of the Ministry of Military Inteligence who are involved in this shall be removed from there positions, also I would like you to let the Tsar of Scientopia make sure he reads your notice. King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania I am glad to see that this can carry on non violently, this means I can take our agents off alert status. Good day gentlemen, i hope that your differences are now resolved. I recommend Someone deletes these messages if you are done. Tsar Royalé Tierney Scientopia